


Freak Out

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Panic, freaking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean proposes, Nick freaks, Monroe lays it all out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak Out

“Nicholas Burkhardt, will you marry me?”

Eh?? Nick froze, staring down into Sean’s eyes, and wasn’t that some kind of wrong right there, because his huge, powerful Captain towered over Nick, and everyone else in the precinct, Sean going down on one knee in front of him was a huge deal, and oh god that was what the dinner was all about and the midnight drive to the local beauty spot and…

Nick’ cell rang and he grabbed it, missing the way the hope faded in the green eyes and how suddenly his Sean was looking away, hurt replacing hope in his body language.

“I… er… I’ve got to go.” Nick was backing up, “we’ll talk about this, later…” he patted Sean’s arm, again completely missing the hurt in the Captain’s eyes.

Sean nodded, getting to his feet, waved Nick off with one hand. Nick took in the beautiful elegant suit, and the expensive shirt, tie, pocket square thing, not that Sean’s shirts weren’t always expensive, but he could see that the Captain had really pushed the boat out. For him.

Oh god. The Captain had asked his junior officer to marry him.

“Later.” His head was spinning, he had to get a handle on this.

*****

“Monroe!”

“Dude, I agree. This is totally worthy of a major freak-out, a Grimm and a half-Wesen Prince!?”

“What? Eh… No.”

Monroe stared at him confused. “What are you talking about then?”

“I mean, yes, Sean’s a prince, but that’s not it.” Nick took another swig from his beer. “He’s my boss.”

Monroe shook his head, “is that all that’s bothering you? That he’s your Captain? I mean, are you not seeing a wider implication here? He’s Wesen. And you’re a Grimm.”

“We’ve been sleeping together for over six months, I don’t see why that would even be a thing.”

Monroe shook his head again, this time in disbelief at Nick’s incredible naivety. “Really, dude. You don’t see what’s going on here. How big of a deal this is for the Prince?”

“No.” Nick was confused. “Why?”

Monroe was actually starting to feel a little irritated here. There were times when Nick’s ignorance was downright disturbing. He was starting to think he was going to need to use some very little words, just to drive it through his friend’s thick skull. “Dude. Think about it. You. Are. A. Grimm. You are already in a relationship with the Prince of Portland. The half-Wesen Prince despised by his family. Who have already made several attempts to kill him. They’ve been trying to kill him since he was a child, but since you erupted on the scene they’ve made an even more concerted effort. Now he’s asked you to marry him. Do you even realize what a HUGE deal this is? From his point of view. He’s asked you to do the ONE thing that guarantees his family will make even more effort to destroy him. He’s gambling everything, his position, everything that he’s built so far, his ACTUAL LIFE on YOU!” Monroe paused for emphasis. “Do you even realize how much he must love you?” He added quietly, “he’s a zauberbiest, I’ve never heard of one doing anything like this before…. Nick, I gotta say dude… this is beyond freak-out worthy.”

Love. Nick hadn’t even factored in love. In fact, to say that love had been the thing furthest from his mind when Sean had gone down on one knee and proposed in their living room only two hours ago. Understatement.

Nick replayed the scene in his mind’s eye. Sean going down on one knee, holding Nick’s hand, the look of hope in the green eyes that had never seemed more open and receptive, the look of hope which faded as Nick stood there like an idiot statue, panicking because Sean was his Captain.

Love… and how much Nick’s cold response must have hurt his Sean, who had never laid his whole heart and life and everything down for…

SHIT. Nick pulled himself together. “Monroe, thanks for the beer… and the insight.”

“Dude, what are you going to do?”

“Go home and convince my zauberbiest boyfriend that I never meant to hurt him and that I will marry him.”

Monroe looked mildly incredulous at that. “Seriously? Did you not at least comprehend a little of what I just said? Say, never mind the Royals. What about the Wesenrein? Sean Renard’s a prince, but he’s still wesen.”

Nick grinned. “I know. But he’s mine.”

Monroe threw up his hands, “do what you have to do. I think you are both crazy.”

*****

Nick let himself in the front door, this was going to have to be another of those flying blind situations.

Sean was pretty much where Nick had left him, the only difference the several bottles of beer on the coffee table. Several bottles that Sean had clearly consumed with the intention of getting drunk.

He was sitting slumped forward, new bottle dangling from one hand, the alcohol had apparently just made him sad, not drunk.

He looked up at Nick, and Nick felt just a little queasy at how vulnerable his boyfriend appeared.

“Sean.”

Sensing that it would be easier to do this if he knelt down in front of his lover, Nick pushed the coffee table back and got down on the floor in front of Sean.

He could read the hurt in Sean’s eyes, “hey,” he put a hand up to stroke Sean’s cheek gently, the one that woged, “I said later, didn’t I?” It didn’t remove the wariness from Sean’s face, but he knew his zauberbiest was listening. Knew he wanted to listen, because until Monroe pointed it out, Nick Burkhardt had just been thinking of himself.

How to fix this, because dammit, he knew what Sean was offering, the risk they would be taking, and he found he still wanted it. Perhaps more than anything.

He knew they could be talking around in circles for hours about this, but Nick wanted to cut through the hurt and get right down to where they needed to be.

Inspiration struck.

Nick continued to stroke Sean’s cheek gently, removed the beer bottle from Sean’s unresisting hand and entwined the fingers of his other hand with Sean’s.

“Sean Renard. Will you marry me?” Saw hope and love and passion flare in those wonderfully expressive green eyes, had a second to read intent, then Sean was on his feet, dragging Nick into his arms, and then they were horizontal on the couch with Nick underneath, and there were a thousand thoughts running through Nick’s head, as the green eyes flared gold, Sean woged and there was some kind of semi-strangled sounding YES, and Sean’s lips were on Nick’s and beer bottles were rolling on the floor as they sealed their love in a very primal way.

Later, as they sat on the bed together gently trading kisses, Sean pulled a small box from his bedside drawer, Nick stared at the beautiful ring inside and realized that he had still to tell Sean something very important.

“I love you.” He whispered, as Sean’s slightly trembling fingers slid the ring onto Nick’s ring finger, “I guess I forgot to tell you that before.”

They had the rest of their lives together to figure the other stuff out.


End file.
